The Demi-Magician
by drakon master
Summary: This Fan-Fiction is based on the Percy Jacksons series and the kane chronicles plz say what i could improve on it and explain plz dont write a bloody essay on explain how i can make it better p.s this is my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

The demi- magician

Hi my name is Julius Ramses I know it doesn't make any sense however I need to tell you something. I'm stuck between two dimensions literally. You see I'm a demigod mean half mortal half god also I am related to Ramses the great pharaoh of Egypt.

Now there is one boy named Percy Jacken he is a demi god as well he is son of posiden and I am son of well not a great thing but son crones so I am kinda his arch-nemeses. I can control time and my for my weapon I have a massive 3 meters scythe

Also my friends Omar and talal are both demigods however if just didn't know yet at the time. I am also an Egyptian magician my main element is fire I lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee ee fire we use it a lot yet it is so dangerous another dude carter and his sister Sadie she is really tough to get her to listen to you however Sadie is my mother so it's kinda awkward and Carters my uncle.

Anyway I was at school I was playing chess at school as usual talal beats me it like he can read minds. We have another match. Omar's jumps in and tells me secret put your bishop at 3d I put it there and its checkmate first turn I'm think wait what. Talal looks at Omar weird like there hiding something from me.

Anyway we finish chess club my mother doesn't come it 6:00 she still isn't here anyway I see one of those teachers with the weirdest name Mrs: fatsochicken. Anyway she comes closer I see a tail some wings claws like a tiger she jumps at me

Omar and talal cover me and stop her from killing me they keep fighting her until I hear a voice in my head it's a mans voice but ever so silently I hear it. It tells me to say a certain word "Asbara" I say it and a massive scythe comes in my hand I get it and Omar and talal still look at me weird I use my scythe it cuts the teachers hideous body and it disintegrates into gold smoke

Talal tells Omar secretly "it's him"


	2. Chapter 2

Omar and talal look at me. They give me a special drink. I drink and all I know I see my self at this wilderness place I see satyr and animals from Greek mythical I think to myself I must be dreaming.

I see Omar and talal talking to this really tall man I go closer and I see it's a half horse half man and Omar say's "Chiron he is the one from the myths the one where one boy is to combine the power of the titans into one boy."

Chiron looks at me realizing they must be crazy talking about a boy combing powers of titans. I see Chiron telling me to come to this massive building at sunset. I go three when its sunset and I see Chiron telling me to following him. I follow him and I see a massive bonfire with light but the fire is black im wondering what it means.

Chiron tells me to go to my friends Omar and talal. I go to them and see that Omar has something at his back it's a picture of a pyramid. Nobody else notices but me. I see talal fighting Omar with swords. I see Chiron not doing anything but smiling

I jump in and say a word that a voice tells me to do but this time it was different I say ha'di and a massive explosion happened in front of Omar and tell Chiron tells me I passed a test.

Im confused I see Omar and talal laughing as if nothing happened. Chiron tells Omar to take me a tour of the place. While Omar is giving me a tour I still notice that pyramid on Omar's back. I ask him about it. He tells me that that pyramides on his back only Egyptians can see it. I ask him why Chiron calls me a demi-titan I mean I'm younger than you titans are stronger than god's right. Omar replies to me don't worry about it.

A voice in my head tell me that there are 2 other souls in me Ramses the great pharaoh and cronous the titan of time.

I freak out burst into a pillars of flames and I started to faint. While im falling I fall into sand and I go head first backwards. I see a darken facing me I stop and freeze not doing anything


	3. Chapter 3

I see the drakon it look at me I hear a voice so old it sounds like time it self then I remember that an am a titan I so I use my powers to kill it however. I see 2 people one of them is a mist but it resembles a face another ghost wearing ancient Egyptian clothes he looked like a pharaoh.

The mist guy told me that he is my father I asked him who are you and why are you claming to be my father my father is dead." He tells me I am just in some kind of state that makes me think of my dreams and hopes.

The pharaoh guy you see gives me something a wand and I remember from the Harry potter movies that wand s used to cast a spell. So I stupidly ask what is it made of the guy laughs for hysterically and starts to cough. He tells me this isn't Harry potter.

The misty guy diapers and the pharaoh disappear but they leave me something the mist guy leaves me a book and the potter dude leaves me an ancient scroll.

I look at the ancient scroll and see that it is in ancient Egyptian writing. The book is a book about croons however I take it and I find my self seeing that I just fell over a rock in the place I was in before the drakon came.

I return to humanity to find out I am in my bed at home. I quietly go to school again today. I see my friends and I start to explain my story about what just happened. They don't believe me and they start to laugh so hard they start coughing. (What's with the coughing)?

I see a lighting bolt out of nowhere and I see 3 boys. A boy who looks like he's in his 20's. A boy about my age and a boy bit younger than the 20's kid. Omar and talal start to be scared. They look at them as if their gods or something.

I first hear my father being scared he was like gasping at something. Omar and talal tell me to bow. I ask why. They tell me because I have to.

When those three boys arrive they all introduce themselves. The kid's guy is Percy that idiot a boy called Jason and a depressed person my age. I wonder why.

Percy takes my hand and gives me these pearls to step on. I step on I and I go to the nearest beach which is in Brighton (I am from Australia) I go there and they give me another pearl and they tell me to step on it and think of Olympus.

I find my self in front of these 12 humongous people hoping not to get crushed im guessing these are the 12 Olympians. The 12 gods of power or something like that.


End file.
